Family Matters
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Diamond Tiara and Silver are now friends with the Crusaders. But before they get a chance to start over, Diamond Tiara's mother shows up and decides that she wants Tiara to transfer to a big business school so she can become as rich as her father. Diamond doesn't want to leave Silver Spoon, or her new friends. But she can't disobey her parents, can she?


Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich had just gotten into their limo and were heading to Canterlot High.

"This business school will be a much better setting for our daughter," said Mrs. Rich. "Don't you agree, dear?"

"It _will_ be better education," said Mr. Rich in a non-agreeing tone. "But remember, it's only if _she_ wants to transfer."

"Yes yes of course," said Mrs. Rich. _"She will go there whether she likes it or not."_

* * *

(Later)

It was a regular day at Canterlot High. There was only one difference. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were hanging with the Crusaders instead of bulling them. The freshmen of CHS had just finished an election to see who would be the class representative of the first year students. The Crusaders helped Pipsqueak win against Diamond Tiara. Shortly after, she got into a fight with Silver Spoon. The Crusaders then helped the two settle their disagreement and become friends again. Soon after that, the five began hanging out together.

As soon as school was out, Diamond Tiara's parents pulled up in their limo.

"Good afternoon mother and father," said Tiara.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rich," said Silver Spoon. The Crusaders also waved to the parents.

"Diamond Tiara, we must hurry home," said Mrs. Rich.

"What for?" asked Tiara. "I was going to hang out with my new friends."

"No time for that," said Mrs. Rich. "Nor will there be ever again. You're changing schools."

"What?!" asked Tiara. "Why?! I love it here at Canterlot High!"

"Well your father and I _,_ have found a better institution where you will be able to get your degree in business, just like your father. USC Marshall School of Business!"

"But mom!" protested Tiara. "What I really want is to get a degree in jewelry design. Someday I want to open up my own store, and make diamond studded earrings, necklaces, dresses, shoes, even watches and dog collars."

Mrs. Rich laughed at her daughter. "You don't become a millionaire, or billionaire by making _dog_ collars. Don't you want to be as successful as your father?"

"Yes, of course," replied Tiara. "But I believe I do it with…"

"Then you follow the path is _obviously_ working for him," interrupted Mrs. Rich. "He's the one making most of the income that is keeping our family at the proper… _level._ And if you wish for us to remain at that level, you must make a contribution to the family and assist us in that field. Besides, being in a _common_ school like this won't do anything for your social standing."

"Honey," said Mr. Rich. "That's not what she has to…"

"But I like this school!" countered Tiara. "I like my teachers, my friends, especially the new ones I just made! Plus, I'm working really hard for my degree so I _can_ make a contribution. And I promise I'll do it well, because it's something I love."

Just then, Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow walked over to the girls.

"What's going on?" asked Applejack.

"Diamond Tiara is fighting with her mom?" answered Applebloom.

"Over what?" asked Rarity.

"Her mom wants her to quit going to this school, and go to a big rich business school so she can be rich like her dad," answered Sweetie Belle.

"Let me guess," said Rainbow. "She doesn't want."

"Yeah," said Scootaloo.

" _Neither would I,"_ said Rainbow quietly.

"Want you want does not matter," said Mrs. Rich. "What matters, is that you excel in a subject that furthers your success."

"Now darling," said Mr. Rich. "Don't you think…"

"That's what I'll do, I promise!" interrupted Tiara.

"And I'll be there to help her!" added Silver Spoon.

"Thanks," said Mrs. Rich. "But this is a family matter, and she will follow the family plan that we have set up. Whether she likes it or not."

"No I won't!" yelled Tiara.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" said Mrs. Rich.

"Girls!" yelled Mr. Rich. "Listen sugar, this is our daughter's life. It's her decision to make, not yours."

"Well it should be," said Mrs. Rich.

"Ma'am," said Applebloom. "I know it's not my place, but I don't think you should just ignore Tiara's wishes."

"Young lady," said Mrs. Rich. "I would appreciate it if you would stay out of this. This is a personal family matter."

"I know," said Applebloom.

"But you're her mother!" said Scootaloo. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

" _Quiet!"_ said Rainbow.

"But of course," said Mrs. Rich. "That's why we're taking her to a place that will grantee her a well-funded future."

"But don't her feelings matter to you?" asked Rainbow.

"Of course they do," answered Mr. Rich. "That's why I think we should…"

"We will handle our daughter's future and you can handle your own!" said Mrs. Rich.

"Seem to me she wants to handle her own future," said Rarity.

"Like I said, this is a private matter," said Mrs. Rich. "Don't get involved."

"But she's our friend!" said Sweetie Belle.

Diamond Tiara looked at the crusaders in confusion.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Mrs. Cheerilee. "Look girls, I do respect you all sticking up for your friend. But it's like Mrs. Rich said. This is a personal matter. We should let them handle it."

"But Mrs. Rich doesn't even care about what her daughter wants!" said Sweetie Belle.

"She wants to be successful," said Mrs. Rich. "So I'm making sure she will be."

"But I don't want that kind of success!" said Tiara. "I want to do it my way!"

"QUIET!" yelled Mr. Rich. "Sorry. Look, why don't we settle this the way everybody does at this school? With a duel."

"What?!" asked everyone.

"If Tiara can defeat me in a duel, I'll let her stay," said Mr. Rich.

"But if she loses, it's off to business school," said Mrs. Rich. "Great idea, darling."

"Thank you," said Mr. Rich.

"It's a deal!" said Tiara.

"Yeah!" said the others.

"Can we watch?" asked Scootaloo.

"Sure," said Tiara. She then looked at her dad. "Do you mind if we do this in the auditorium?"

"Of course not, honey," answered Mr. Rich.

So they all headed inside to prepare their decks.

"Don't go easy on her dear," said Mrs. Rich.

"I don't think I'll need to," said Mr. Rich.

"Wow, the Diamond Dire Wolf," said Applebloom.

"Cool card," said Sweetie.

"Thanks," said Tiara. "It's one of the favorites."

"Here," said Applebloom. "This monster outta go well with its effect."

"And this spell card might help you out too," said Sweetie Belle.

"You would give these to me?" asked Tiara. "Even after everything I put you girls through?"

"Sure," said Sweetie Belle. "This is what friends do for each other."

"Wow," said Silver Spoon. "I guess all this time we've were wrong about you girls."

"Yes, we were," agreed Tiara. "They're not losers, they're really… very sweet."

"Gee, thanks," said Scootaloo.

"You two aren't so bad yourselves," said Sweetie Belle.

"You all set?" asked Applebloom.

"Oh yeah," answered Tiara. "You ready, dad?"

"Always am," answered Mr. Rich.

"Then let's do this!" said Tiara.

"Go Diamond Tiara!" cheered Silver Spoon.

"You can do it!" said the Crusaders. The girls and Cheerilee sat next to them.

"Game on!" said Tiara and her dad.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 4000**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Diamond Tiara**

"Ladies first," said Tiara. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode! Then I'll activate Convulsion of Nature, so both of our decks are flipped upside down. Now that I can see that my new top card is Double Summon, I'll activate my Diamond Dude's effect, and place it in my graveyard so I can activate it next turn. I'm done for now."

 **Turn 2: Filthy Rich**

"Then I guess I'll draw," said Mr. Rich. "I summon Fire Princess in defense mode. Then I'll place four cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Diamond Tiara**

"My turn then," said Tiara.

"I activate my trap!" said Mr. Rich. "Solemn Wishes! Now whenever I draw a card, I shall gain 500 life points. And when my points increase, my princess will inflict 500 points of damage to you! So I'll play Jar of Greed, so I can draw one card."

"Darn," said Tiara.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 3500**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 4500**

"Then I'll play second Jar of Greed!" continued Mr. Rich. "Time for a repeat performance."

"Oh shoot!" said Tiara.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 3000**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 5000**

"Okay, thanks to my Double Summon, I can play two monsters!" said Tiara. "But before I do, I'm going to use my Diamond Dude's effect again. Thanks to my Convulsion of Nature, I can already see that my top card is Pot of Greed. So next turn, I can draw two cards. But for now, I summon Carboneddon! Then I'll tribute him and my dude to summon Hyozanryu! Then I'll play Shield & Sword to switch our monsters ATK and DEF points! (Hyozanryu ATK: 2100 – 2800 / DEF: 2800 – 2100) (Fire Princess ATK: 1300 – 1500 / DEF: 1500 – 1300) Next I activate Stop Defense to force your princess into attack mode."

"What?" asked Mr. Rich.

"Now attack!" ordered Tiara.

"Ah!" cried Mr. Rich.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 3000**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 3700**

"I play Time Machine to bring back my Princess!" said Mr. Rich. "Is that any way to treat your father?"

"Sorry, _dad_ ," said Tiara. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Filthy Rich**

"It is my turn, so I gain 500, and you lose 500," said Mr. Rich.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 2500**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 4200**

Diamond Tiara grit her teeth.

"Then I'll play Riryoku to cut your dragon's points in half, and add that amount to my princess," continued Mr. Rich. (Hyozanryu ATK: 2100 – 1050) (Fire Princess ATK: 1300 – 2350)

"Oh no!" said Tiara.

"Now my princess will slay your dragon!" said Mr. Rich.

"Ah!" cried Tiara.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 1200**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 4200**

"I place one card face down," said Mr. Rich. "Then I'll play Heart of the Underdog. Now during my draw phase, if I draw a normal monster, I can continue to draw until I get a spell, trap, or effect monster. Your move, honey."

 **Turn 5: Diamond Tiara**

"Then I draw!" said Tiara. "Thanks to my pot, I can draw two cards. Now I'll play a card that my friends gave me. Unexpected Dai, when my field is empty, I can special summon a level four or lower normal monster from my deck. So I'll summon another gift from my friends, Mystical Sheep #2! Now I reveal my face down, Powerful Rebirth! And I'll use it to bring back Carboneddon. Plus, he gains 100 ATK and DEF points, and an extra star. (Carboneddon ATK/DEF: 800 – 900/600 – 700/Level: 3 – 4) Next I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode! Now, I'll overlay my dragon and Carboneddon to Xyz summon Diamond Dire Wolf! Now, for his effect. By using an overlay unit, I can select one Beast, Beast Warrior, or Winged Beast monster on my field, and one card on your field. Then both of those cards are destroyed. So I choose my sheep, and your princess."

"No!" said Mr. Rich.

"Oh yes," said Tiara. "Finally, I play Oni-Gami Combo! By getting rid of all my wolf's overlay units, he can attack twice this turn!"

"Excuse me?!" asked Mr. Rich.

"That's right," said Tiara. "Diamond Dire Wolf, attack!"

"Ah!" cried Mr. Rich.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 1200**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 200**

"Man, she can really duel," said Rainbow.

"Of course," said Mr. Rich. "Where do you think she learned it from? Now I activate Call of the Haunted!" said Mr. Rich. "And I'll use it to bring back Fire Princess!"

"Okay, I end my turn," said Tiara. "One more round, and you're finished."

 **Turn 6: Filthy Rich**

"Too bad there won't be a next round," said Mr. Rich.

"What do you mean?" asked Tiara.

"Because I'm activating the effect of Heart of the Underdog," said Mr. Rich. "Thanks to _your_ spell, I know my top card is a normal monster, (Man-Eating Treasure Chest) I can draw again. Which in turn activates the effect of my princess."

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 700**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 200**

"Oh boy," said Tiara.

"And so is my next card," said Mr. Rich. (La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp)

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 200**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 200**

"Again?" asked Tiara.

"I'm afraid so," said Mr. Rich. "And so is the next one." (King Fog)

"NOO!" cried Tiara.

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 0**

 **Filthy Rich LP: 200**

"Oh no!" cried Silver Spoon.

"She lost!" said the crusaders.

"Aw man," said Rainbow.

AJ and Rarity closed their eyes.

"Guess we're off to USC Marshall," said Mrs. Rich.

Tears began to fall from Tiara's eyes.

"Oh Diamond Tiara, I'm gonna miss you so much!" said Silver Spoon.

"Me too, Silver Spoon," said Tiara. "You were, like a sister to me."

"You too!" said Silver Spoon as she hugged her friend. The two then started crying.

The crusaders all rushed over too and joined in the hug.

"Don't worry," said Sweetie Belle. "We can still talk to each other all we want on Messenger, Facebook, and WeChat."

"Yeah, and no matter what happens, we'll always be here if ya need someone to talk to," said Applebloom.

"No doubt," added Scootaloo.

Diamond Tiara looked at the crusaders in complete shock. "Thank… you. Man, I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you three."

"Me too," said Silver Spoon.

"You're all such… great people," said Tiara. "Even for non-rich girls."

"She's right, you know," said Silver Spoon.

"Thanks," said Applebloom.

"Now I really wish we had a chance to start over," said Tiara.

"Us too," said Scootaloo.

"Hey, we can start over online anytime," said Sweetie Belle.

"My…" said Mr. Rich. "Our daughter has certainly made very pure hearted friends."

"Indeed," said Mrs. Rich. "Never once did I ever meet anyone like that."

"You know dear," said Mr. Rich. "If she make friends with customers like she does with those girls, then I bet she'll be successful in whatever she does. Besides, with a little of _our_ funding, her future jewelry store would get great results. That way, she would still be working with us, in a way."

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Rich. "Well… alright. Diamond Tiara!"

"Yes mother?" asked Tiara.

"Your father and I have decided that… you don't have to…" said Mrs. Rich.

"You don't have to transfer!" finished Mr. Rich.

"Really?!" asked Tiara.

"Really?!" asked Silver and the crusaders.

"But _only_ , if you work very hard on this degree of yours," said Mrs. Rich. "And keep improving those jewelry skills of yours."

"Oh thank you so much!" said Tiara as she hugged both her parents. "I love you both!"

"You're very welcome, sweet heart," said Mr. Rich. "And I know you'll make us proud."

" _She better,"_ thought Mrs. Rich. After that, Diamond Tiara and her parents headed home.

* * *

The next day, the crusaders were walking to school, when all of a sudden, Diamond Tiara's limo pulled up beside them. The window rolled down, and there was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Hi girls!" said Tiara.

"Need a lift?" asked Silver.

"You serious?" asked Applebloom.

"Even though we're _not rich_?" asked Sweetie.

"Of course," answered Tiara.

"After all, we _are_ friends now," said Silver Spoon.

"Cool!" said the three as they hopped in.

"Thanks a lot, Tiara," said Scootaloo.

"No, thank you for helping me with my parents," said Diamond Tiara.

"Anytime," said Applebloom.


End file.
